A sun visor to protect, for example, the driver's eyes from direct sunlight to secure the driver's sight is provided on a ceiling surface in front of driver and passenger seats in a vehicle. The sun visor is provided such that its position is adjustable with respect to the sun's position.
A sun visor structure for a vehicle described in Patent Document 1 includes a sun visor main body having a plate shape, a shaft rotatably attached to a vehicle body, a support rotatably supported by the shaft and having the sun visor main body attached thereto, and a spring attached to the support. The spring includes a spring main body that straddles the shaft, and a pair of bifurcated spring pieces that is connected to the spring main body and is attached to a spring attaching portion provided to the support.
The pair of bifurcated spring pieces have distal ends both of which have a line shape in the axial direction, and have plain surfaces in distal end portions thereof that are caught by each other. When the sun visor main body is rotated, the spring main body receives a reaction force from the shaft, and a torque is conveyed from one of the spring pieces to the other one.